What if
by Vaati Star
Summary: There are many worlds and while the Vaati we follow claims to be the true one, and he's right, there are others like him, lets take a look at one, and just what happens when the question is asked. WHAT IF?


What if?

Simple as that two words What if. Endless possibilities. In this case, what if James Raynor didn't abandon Mengsk after Tarsonis. What if Sarah Kerrigan didn't become the queen of blades, but there was a king of blades? This is what happened in this timeline, this is Vaati's story of how he united Protoss, Zerg and Terran to Rebel against the Dominion, and then to fight a greater enemy than ever. This is Part 1. StarCraft 2 Wings of Liberty, Vaati's Story.

Chapter 1

Laboratory Escape

Cold, Hurt, Pain, Tests, this was all Vaati knew at the time. Day after day, test after test, how long does it take for his bones to heal, how high he can fly, ha these dominion Bastards don't know crap about me. I am Vaati, or as these bastards refer to me as test subject 001. I was the first to be brought aboard this prison. Along with nearly 200 Zerg, 200 Protoss and 200 Terran convicts. Yeah this place isn't just a lab, it's a prison. Valhalla, Dominion research labs and weapons testing, and prison on the side. Last I heard they just finished the ODIN and LOKI. But as to why I'm here, no reason other than the fact I have wings and very special powers, not those psionics Ghosts have o no, I mean Real powers, the ground bends to my will, the air is mine to command. To them I'm just another research project, albeit a very interesting one to these eggheads. But today, today I'm getting out, and I'm taking the Protoss, Zerg and the convicts with me. An army just waiting to happen. I heard that in the 200 Zerg there is brood mother, I free her and she'll help me, probably, it's a gamble, but better dead then a test subject. And in the Protoss was a High Templar. A high ranking one if I recall, and these guys are big on loyalty. The convicts, well they help whoever will get them the hell out of this place. The Protoss are closest once I break out I'm going for them first.

"Ah subject 001, its time for some more tests" said the scientist that was assigned to research me. He opened the door, stupid mistake, there were no guards, I smirked. "By the way…" I said, the scientist turned around. "You should have brought guards." I lunged forward, grabbing the scientist and slamming my fist into his head and then throwing him into my old cell. "Time for a prison break." I walked towards the protoss testing facility, there were several Marauders and medics, go figure, and bullets don't work to well on protoss shields. I snuck up behind the medic in the back and snapped her neck, grabbing the pistol holstered for protection off the corpse. None of the troops noticed. I saw a panel on the wall, a scientist near it but his back was turned, I snuck over to him and gave him a smack to head with the pistol, knocking him out. I stood at the access panel and whistled, "Yo, dominion bastards over here." That got their attention and they took their eyes off the cells. I smacked the release button, and the protoss rushed out and destroyed the small group of troops. "Hey you guys up here" The Protoss looked to the one who had released them. "Um so where is your leader?" One of the Protoss responded. "High Templar Folson has a high security cell, heavily guarded, but I think we can take them with our numbers." "No we need to think this smart, we can't just rush them they'll alert the entire facility, we need to use stealth to free the Templar" I said. The protoss nodded seeing the logic. I saw what troops I had at my disposal. 100 Zealots, 20 Stalkers, 20 Immortals, 10 high Templars, 10 dark Templars, and 40 pilots without their ships. "All right here's the plan, first the dark Templars eliminate the biggest threats first, before retreating, and then I will move in and knock out the guards by the release switch, then we rush them while they are confused." The plan was Solid, and the guards were easily dispatched, we had no losses on our side. I hit the release and the Templar fell from his restraints. "I thank you for your help, but why did you free us." Folson asked. "I need an army, and the dominion is going to suffer for everything they have done. I need you all to find a place to hide while I get the rest of the troops free. Folson saw the logic and took his men to hide. Next the Zerg.

In the Zerg testing facility, it was quiet, the Zerg must be dead, I hope the brood mother isn't, there are no guards near the cells, I look inside, the only thing there was a single drone, it looked up as if judging me before nodding as if in acceptance. I hit the release, freeing the drone and any other Zerg. I looked at the small force. 10 hydralisks, 10 drones, 20 zerglings, and oddly 2 brutalisks. Asif accepting me as a leader they all looked at me, awaiting orders. "Drones stay here, zerglings burrow near the entrance so when we retreat they will be in for a surprise" They followed my order and I sent a brutalisk to distract them before having it retreat, the dominion followed… right into the trap, they were quickly slaughtered, I when into the room and hit the release, freeing the brood mother. "Why did you save us?" She asked. "Because we are all prisoners here and if we don't work together, we aren't getting out of here alive." The Broodmother nodded before replying. "In that case I feel we will be working together for a long time, my name is Ryloth" She said. She seemed smarted then most brood mothers, but then again to this day the only ones I have seen attack at the first sight of any terran in a desperate escape attempt ending in failure. "Hide your brood with the protoss, and don't fight them, we are getting out of here together, I just have one more stop" Ryloth gave a slight bow before leaving, taking the brood with her. Now it was time to free the Terran convicts.

This was arguably going to be the hardest part, the Zerg and Protoss were treated like animals, so they had little security, and these however were people, and to the dominion, more dangerous than any protoss or zerg. I saw a security computer; I accessed it and gained access to the hanger cameras. "O boy siege tanks, missile turrets, they've got everything guarding these prisoners. I looked to my left and smirked, the ODIN was at the edge of the hanger, no security. I rubbed my hands together, this was gonna be fun. I got in the ODIN and gave it a little test run, they had no idea I was in it so they let me past, thinking I was taking it to the testing area, idiots. "What's is your status, and the Zerg have arrived." I heard from Folsom due to telepathy. "There's a battlecruiser we can use to get out of here at the end of the hanger and cell block. I'll need your assistance." I replied through the link. "I will have one of the drones build a hatchery and have the spawned troops attack while you use that siege walker to attack from behind." Ryloth said, referring to the ODIN. Within minutes there was a red alert going off. "ZERG ARE ATTACKING, ODIN PIOLT GET READY" I heard over the intercom. I moved the ODIN towards the large cruiser; I wasn't letting any of them use our escape vehicle. Within minutes the zerg overrun the Dominion forces the Protoss and Zerg came to the cruiser and I put the ODIN inside. "Everyone in I'll free the convicts" They listened and entered, the hatchery in the distance being destroyed by distracted dominion forces, I quickly released the prisoners. "EVERYONE GET THE BATTLE CRUISE AT THE END OFF THE CELL BLOCK, WERE GETTING OUT OF HERE." I yelled. The prisoners didn't need to be asked twice, they quickly got on board, and I followed them. The Zerg had taken the left side of the cruiser as their own and the Protoss the right, we had the middle. I went to the bridge. "Aright who here knows how to work a cruiser? We don't have much time." I asked. Several of the less… Physically inclined men and women took up stations around the bridge and the cruiser was soon running. I looked at the ships name above the star map. LOKI, I thought, not only had we escaped, but we just stole the dominion's most powerful weapons, the ODIN and LOKI. "Make the Hyperspace jump to neutral space, we have things to discuss but not here" And soon we were blaring through hyperspace. The mission a success. We busted out, and now the dominion was gonna suffer.


End file.
